Hands All Over
by AbruptLurid
Summary: What if you fall in love with the person that has always been your best friend? It happens to Damon. He falls in love with his best friend, Lena. And what seems to be an innocent picnic turns out totally different. (One-shot based on a RolePlay)


Damon stood on Lena's porch, leaning against the door, waiting impatiently for her to open after having knocked once.

Lena quickly rushed down the stairs, a soft grin on her features. She knew exactly who would be at the door. Quickly she opened the door, gasping surprised as Damon stumbled inside and fell over, tackling them both to the ground.

Blinking a bit, Damon ran a hand through his hair and grinned sheepishly down at her. ''Hi..''

Lena giggled as she fell back, hugging him tight. ''Hey!''

Damon chuckled softly as he held her close. ''Missed you..''

Laughing Lena squeezed him softly. ''I missed you more!''

A smile tugged at Damon's lips as he poked her side. ''I don't think so, Miss.''

Lena squealed as Damon poked her side, shuffling slightly. ''No poking! I'm tickl- I don't like it!'' She said, nervously shifting beneath him.

A huge, playful grin creeped upon Damon's features as he grabbed Lena's hands with one of his, pinning them above her head. ''What did you want to say?''

Feeling Damon pin her hands above her head Lena finally realized what he was going to do, her eyes going wide. ''No! Nothing!''

"Are you sure?" Damon asked as he narrowed his eyes lightly, poking her side again, making her squeal again as she giggled, moving to the side slightly. "I'm sure!"

The grin on Damon's face broadened as Lena squealed and he started tickling her side with his free hand.

Lena bursted into a fit of giggles, her body wriggling beneath him, kicking her legs. ''Noooooo! Stooooop!''

Damon laughed softly. ''Why would I?'' He asked, freeing her hands as he started tickling her sides with both his hands.

Lena screamed and giggled loudly as she tried to push Damon's hands away from herself, her face going red. "Oh my god! Nooooo!"

Damon watched her amused, pulling his hands away to give her some time to breathe, watching her red face slowly fade to a light shade of pink.

Taking some deep breaths Lena closed her eyes. "Oh my.."

Damon chuckled quietly, tilting his head. "Well that was fun, wasn't it?"

Lena brushed the hair away from her face and slapped Damon's thigh, laughing. "No! It wasn't!"

Tilting his head Damon grinned down at her. "It was.. You were laughing all the time."

Lena gasped, her mouth gaping. "By force! You're a meanie!" She said, flicking his nose.

Damon laughed and shook his head as he rolled off her.

Quickly Lena climbed upon him, tilting her head. "Are you ticklish?" She asked, wiggling her fingers.

"Erm.." Damon bit his lip, rubbing the back of his head. "Heh.."

Lena raised a brow and smiled wide before reaching down, tickling Damon's sides.

"Lenaaaa!" Damon laughed, tossing his head from side to side as he wriggled around, making Lena giggle and causing her eyes to light up as she continued to tickle him. "See! Isn't this fun?!"

Laughing loudly Damon tried to catch Lena's hands with his own, kicking his legs. ''Much fun! Now stop it!''

Lena giggled and pulled her hands away, smiling wider. ''You okay?''

Damon nodded grinning. ''I am mighty fine, Miss Gilbert. How about you?''

Smiling softly Lena poked his forehead. ''I'm happy! As always.. What do you want to do? And you have to pick!''

Damon flashed her a playful pout. ''I'm bad at picking..''

Giggling softly Lena tilted her head. ''Picnic?''

A bright, childlike smile spread on Damon's features as he nodded enthusiastically. ''Picnic!''

Lena smiled wide as she stood up, holding her hand out to help Damon up. ''you sound excited!''

Damon grinned, grabbing Lena's hand and pulling himself up. ''I love picnics! Besides, you're coming, so..'' He said, shrugging lightly and causing Lena to blush.

''So what do we need?'' Lena asked, looking around.

Damon ran a hand through his hair as he thought. ''Erm.. Basket? Picnic rug?''

Lena laughed and nodded. ''Right! Uhmmm..'' Lena bit her lip, looking around. ''And they are? Where?''

Rubbing the back of his head Damon answered hesitatingly. ''Upstairs I guess..''

Taking Damon's hand in hers, Lena skipped upstairs, giggling. ''Smile, Damon!''

Damon grinned softly and shook his head, scooping Lena into his arms and running with vampire speed upstairs, causing her to giggle and hide her face in his chest.

A soft smile tugged at his lips, burying his face in her hair.

Lena lifted her head as they stopped, looking around. ''Have we stopped? The room's spinning..''

Damon chuckled quietly to himself. ''Yes..''

Blinking hard Lena kept looking around, rubbing her head. ''Woah.. Dizzy..''

Another chuckle left Damon's lips as he put her back down on her feet, wrapping an arm around Lena's waist and steadying her as she stumbled about. ''Everything okay?''

Lena giggled again, looking around, the room still spinning and her voice high-pitched. ''Yep!''

Laughing Damon shook his head. ''Okay..''

Looking around again Lena nodded. ''Right! Off to the cupboard!''

Damon arched a brow at Lena, watching her amused as she stumbled into the bathroom without realising it. ''Eh, Lena..''

Lena turned, facing the wall and thinking it was Damon. ''Yeah?''

Smiling Damon rolled his eyes, tapping Lena's shoulder. "Turn around..''

Stumbling slightly Lena turned around, giggling when she saw Damon. ''Hey!''

Damon grinned. ''You seem.. Drunk..'' He said, laughing.

''Me? Drunk? I'm not!'' Lena laughed, twirling around and making Damon laugh with her.

''You're acting strange..'' He said, causing Lena to reply with a giggle as she whispered. ''I'm a little drunk..''

Damon laughed again, whispering back. ''You're funny when you are..''

Lena randomly licked his cheek, smiling wide as she watched him. ''I am?! Oooooo! Yay!''

Smiling softly Damon brushed his lips along her jaw. ''Yes..''

A shiver ran down Lena's spine as Damon's lips got in contact with her skin, her heart skipping a beat. ''Woah.. I've never felt that before..''

Damon's smile broadened against her skin, lightly brushing his lips down her neck as he murmured. ''Realy?''

With her mouth gaping Lena closed her eyes, a slight whimper escaping her lips, her words stuttering. ''Y-Yeah..''

Chuckling quietly Damon kissed her neck softly, causing Lena's heart to skip a beat, her breathing hitching a bit and shivers running along her body.

Softly Damon kissed her up her neck, moving his kisses along her jaw as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

A quiet moan escaped Lena's lips, due to the soft kisses Damon placing along her neck and jaw as she tried to lift her eyelids.

Smiling lightly Damon moved his kisses further along her jaw until their lips finally met.

Feeling Damon's lips on hers Lena opened her eyes, slowly beginning to close them again as she began moving her lips against Damon's.

Damon cupped Lena's face in his hands, inhaling her scent deeply as he moved his lips tenderly against hers.

Lena's peach, plump lips creased against his, her breathing quickening by a slight as her warm breath poured onto Damon's lips.

Pulling back slightly Damon gazed down on her, murmuring softly. ''I love you..'' Causing Lena's cheeks to flush red, her eyes gazing deeply into his. ''I love you too..''

Damon stared down at her for a moment before leaning in, kissing her lips deeply.

Lena leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes again and slinging her arms around his neck.

Slowly, Damon stepped forward until Lena was standing with her back against the wall, placing his hands against the wall at either side of her head. He parted her lips with his, slipping his tongue into her moist mouth as his hands roamed down her sides.

Lena's warm, aching tongue massaged Damon's, her lips capturing his once again as his tongue moved into her mouth.

Allowing his tongue to battle with Lena's, Damon slowly slid his hands up her back under her shirt as Lena pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss into a passionate one.

Damon kissed her back just as passionately, holding her body close to his and lightly trailing his fingers down her spine, causing Lena to whimper into his mouth, becoming week at the knees as she held his body closer.

Lifting her up from the floor, Damon wrapped Lena's legs around his waist, keeping his lips locked with hers.

Lena's legs automatically wrapped themselves tighter around his waist, her back still pressed against the wall as her tongue continued to battle for dominance.

Damon pressed his lips more urgently to Lena's as he slowly stepped away from the wall, making his way over to the bed and carefully lowering her body down onto the mattress.

Feeling the urge of Damon's lips, Lena began to kiss Damon hungrily.

Moving his lips roughly against Lena's, Damon sat down onto the bed next to her, his hands moving to the top button of her blouse.

Lena sat up quickly, pushing Damon back to lie down onto the bed, her head moving from side to side as she straddled him, keeping her lips glued to his.

A soft smile pulled at Damon's lips as he felt Lena's weight on top of him, gently tugging at the hem of her top.

Pulling back Lena looked at Damon, breathless, a soft smile on her face as she hitched her top over her head and tree it to the side, leaning back down into the kiss.

Kissing Lena back Damon's hands roamed over her soft skin, inhaling her scent deeply as Lena slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Reaching the last button she pulled away, placing soft, gentle kisses along Damon's chest.

Damon closed his eyes and tipped his head back, Lena's soft kissed tickling a bit.

Lena pushed the sides of Damon shirt away as she trailed kisses down his torso, her hands roaming his muscular frame, one of them reaching down and cupping his bulge.

A quiet groan left Damon's lips as he bucked his hips against her hand.

Feeling the stiffness in Damon's jeans press hard into her hand Lena moaned softly, sliding her hand into his jeans and taking his hardened length into her hand, leaning down to kiss his lips once again.

Damon leaned up a bit, kissing her back, groaning a bit louder into her mouth, his hands moving to Lena's back, unclipping her bra.

Lena's lips moved slowly against his, pulling her hand away as she shrugged her bra off her shoulders. She leaned back, unbuttoning Damon's jeans and tugging them down along with his boxers.

Moving his lips tenderly against hers Damon kicked his jeans aside, unbuttoning Lena's as he did so.

Lena rested her palms on Damon's torso, getting lost in the kiss, her heart beginning to race a he unbuttoned her jeans.

Damon shivered lightly under her warm touch and flipped them around so she was pinned beneath him on the bed, tugging her jeans down and tossing them aside as he kept his lips on hers.

Lena's head hit the flush pillows, enjoying the feel of his warm breath pouring into her mouth, a soft blush creeping upon her cheeks at the sight of his naked body hovering over hers.

Damon gazed down, a smile pulling at his lips as he saw Lena's blush. Slowly, he slid his Han in her panties, running softly against her sex, causing her go gasp quietly, closing her eyes, her back arching slightly as her breathing quickened.

Damon watched her, his eyes dark and filled with desire as he slid a finger inside of her, slowly pumping his finger in and out, enjoying watching her whimper and moan beneath him, her chest rising and falling as her head tilted back into the pillow, her hips lifting slightly.

Leaning in, Damon kissed her lips hungrily, ripping her panties away with his free hand.

Lena's lips moved fast against his as she moaned slightly, jumping as he ripped off her panties.

A soft smirk creeped upon Damon's features as Lena jumped, sliding his finger out of her slick, heated core. His hands traveled down her side to her knees, gently pushing her legs apart and positioning himself at her entrance, murmuring softly as he lowered his gaze to meet her mocha hues with his icy blues. ''Are you sure you want this?''

Feeling slightly embarrassed Lena looked up at Damon and nodded slowly, blushing again. ''I'm sure..''

Damon smiled softly and lowered his lips back to hers, kissing her softly as he slowly eased into her.

Their lips barely touched as Lena parted hers, her moan echoing around the room as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Moving his hands up to rest by her head, Damon began to move within her, moving in and out at a slow, gentle pace.

Lena's breathing quickened by a slight, miniature moans erupting from her newly moistened lips as they moved rhythmically with Damon's.

Keeping up his slow, sweet pace Damon rolled his hips into Lena's mouth.

Rolling her hips with his, Lea moaned slightly louder into his mouth, feeling him move inside her, her hands clutching to the sheets.

Damon kissed Lena's lips passionately, griping onto the bed sheets as he began to move more quickly inside of her, causing Lena to moan loudly, her head tilting back into the pillow, her mouth gaping as she bent her knees, lifting her hips off the bed.

Groaning through his teeth Damon thrusted deeply into her, squeezing his eyes shut.

Lena lift her arms, digging her nails in Damon's back, her moans booming through his ears. ''Fuck!''

Damon kept up his pace, pressing a soft kiss to her lips with each thrust, mumbling softly. ''I... love... you..''

Feeling an orgasm growing at the pit of her stomach, close to climaxing, Lena pecked Damon's lips as he pecked hers. ''I... love... you... too..''

Kissing her lips deeply Damon pushed in all the way, groaning into her lips, nearly releasing.

Lena's eyes snapped open as Damon pushed his full length inside of her, screaming into his mouth with pleasure, her eyes rolling back as she reached her climax. Her walls tightened over his cock as her juices ran down his length, her back arching before she flopped down onto the bed, breathless. ''Oh.. My..''

Damon groaned loudly as Lena's walls clenched around his length, releasing deep within her as his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her.

A slight ''oof'' sound left Lena's lips as Damon's weight pressed down on her, panting heavily, her heart beating its fastest rate.

Smiling softly Damon nuzzled against her, his breathing ragged.

Lena wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her as she closed her eyes.

Damon held her close, rolling them over so she was lying on top of him.

A soft giggle left Lena's lips as she snuggled into his chest, smiling softly.

Damon buried his face in her hair, listening her breathing slowing down as she started to fall asleep. He pulled back and gazed down at her. Brown locks, heaving chest. He tightened his arms around her, his eyelids beginning to get heavy. He felt drowsy. Damon closed his eyes, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he whispered.

_''I love you, Lena..''_

Before drifting off.


End file.
